the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Defining Actresses of the 2010's
These leading ladies are the modern day masters of cinema. Join me as I name the women who have dominated the generation of the 2010's thus far, and are determined to leave an undeniable legacy for the future. Number 5: Anne Hathaway Although Hathaway has given us her typical awkward girl performances since 2001, she's really shown her ability as an actress in this decade. She broke through the decade by providing voice work for Rio, then made her decade debut as Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises. Ever since then, she's been singing alongside Wolverine, hosted the Oscars alongside James Franco, and has portayed the classic Disney queen the White Queen twice. Her biggest moment came when she sang her way into the Best Supporting Actress Oscar for her soul-wrenchin performance in Les Miserables alongside Russell Crowe and, once again, Wolverine. Number 4: Emma Stone After this up-and-coming star's debut in Superbad with Jonah Hill and Zombieland with Jesse Eisenberg, Emma Stone has recently rised to undeniable heights in the last five years. Using these two movies with those fellow rising stars as a springboard, Stone proved she could stand on her own with the teen comedy Easy A, and later proved her ability to act by sharing screentime with veterans like Ryan Gosling, Steve Carrell, and Julianne Moore in the rom-com-drama Crazy, Stupid, Love. One year later, Stone took on a role that would cement her mainstream career alongside current boyfriend Andrew Garfield in The Amazing Spider-Man as Gwen Stacy. Since then, she has provided her voice for the successful animated film The Croods, reprised her role in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and has earned an Academy Award nomination for the film Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance. Number 3: Amy Adams She may be best known for supporting big names, but this skilled actor is far from second rate! Although she's been active since the 2000's, she's been making waves since her three of four Academy Awards. After her debut in Enchanted and Charlie Wilson's War, Adams became the newest leading lady. Adams finally became thee big star she'd set out to be with The Fighter, where she earned an Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Actress. She then became a singing superstar for children with Jason Segel for The Muppets, then turned on a dime with The Master as the wife of a cult leader. Over the years, she's played a reporter alongside the Man of Steel, a seductive con woman, and an underappreciated painter. Her roles are varied, but her talents are consistently great! Number 2: Scarlett Johansson An exceptionally beautiful actress to grace the silver screen, Mrs. Johansson may've debuted in North back in 1994 but she's dominating today's moviegoers. Very little known, Johansson began her rapid and swift rise with a cameo performance in Iron Man 2 as Black Widow, a role she'd use to conquer several more. Since then, she's been a mainstay of the Marvel movie machine, but has been gracing a little bit of everything too. The sexy female lead in Don Jon, the thought-provoking and emotionally drive A.I. In Her...but 2014 was her biggest year by far. She returned to Marvel, but also proved her blockbuster ability in Lucy and acting degree in Under the Skin. We'll be seeing much more of Johansson, and we couldn't be happier. Honorable Mentions *Julianne Moore *Emma Watson *Mila Kunis Number 1: Jennifer Lawrence Was there ever any doubt? She's the Girl on Fire, and her fame ignited just as quickly and powerfully! This beloved modern-day classic may've had a career started in TV, but nowadays she's got most stars in movies jealous! She's got the franchise frenzy, with the rebooted X-Men franchise and Hunger Games under her belt as some of the most memorable and powerful performances of this decade! She'so got some indie credit too, with her role in American Hustle earning her an Oscar nod and her star power in Silver Linings Playbook got her the gold. Combine all these screen credits with her natural charm and beauty make her one the most influential and beloved stars in Hollywood today and likely for years to come.